A very Merry Christmas with Yuyu Hakusho
by KrystleMoon
Summary: The gang from Yu-yu Hakusho decide to spend Christmas together, and end up having quite an adventure. (WARNING: this story involves a three eyed monster getting drunk on eggnog.)
1. Default Chapter

Well as you know, I don't own Yu-yu Hakusho and never will.I hope you enjoy my story. It's the first fan-fic story I've ever written on my own.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

A very Merry Yu-yu Hakusho Christmas

Chapter#1

A Christmas kiss. 

It was just three days till Christmas and everyone was excited, even Hiei was having a good time, you see he had just discovered his love for eggnog. Yes everyone was having fun getting ready for Christmas. "What's with you Hiei; you drunk or something" asked Yusuke in suspicious tone. "Of course not, I think its something to do with this white stuff your mother made", slurred Hiei. "Hey Mom did you spike the eggnog?" exclaimed Yusuke, "of course not." Yelled his mother from the other room. Kurama's eyes widened as he heard the word eggnog, he turned abruptly and said "Hiei you didn't, did you?" Hiei had a strange smile on his face as he slid into the sofa, "Oh Hiei" said Kurama in a disappointed tone as he slapped his hand against his forehead. "What's going on?" asked Kuwabara as he entered the room with a box of decorations, followed by Yukina, Boton, Shizuru and Keiko. "Oh nothing much it's just that Hiei gets drunk on eggnog." snickered Kurama, "Well how was I to know?" said Hiei trying to stand up (not succeeding too well). "Ow! will you just stay down you little mouse." Yelled Kuwabara, after Hiei stepped on his foot. "If the room wasn't spinning so quickly I'd…" threatened Hiei as he passed out on the floor.

"Funny I always thought of Hiei as being the type of guy who could hold his eggnog, who knew?"Snickered Botan kneeling down to make sure he didn't hurt himself, "Hiei, Hiei are you O.K.?" She asked as he started coming around. She helped him up off the floor and walked him to the big arm chair near the window. "You know Botan." Slurred Hiei, as she was setting him in the chair. "What's that Hiei?" She said expecting to hear something vulgar. "I always liked you, that's why I picked on you so much, and you know something else?" "What?" asked Botan in shear amazement at what Hiei just said. "I want to kiss you." Hiei slightly leaning forward, with puckered lips. "Wha-what?" said Botan in surprise, Boton was kneeling by the chair. Hiei leaned in closer, he was just about to do it when he passed out once more in Boton's lap, knocking her over slightly. Boton was in such shock over the things Hiei had said, that she hardly noticed that Hiei had passed out. Just then Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara and Koenma entered the room to see what had caused the noise they heard. "What happened in here?" asked Koenma. Boton didn't reply, instead she just stood up and walked past them all and left the room. "What's up with Boton? And what happened in here?" asked Kuwabara, looking at Yusuke. Yusuke just shrugged his shoulder's "beats the heck out of me." He said.

"I'm not so sure I want to know." Said Kurama.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading my story, this isn't the end by the way.

Please review, even if you don't like it, it'll be a good learning experience.


	2. Christmas in a tizzy

As you all know I don't own Yu-yu Hakusho. I hope you all enjoythe new chapter of my story. Please review I love the reviews I recieved for my last chapter and I would like to say thank you to those who reviewed and tried to help me correct my mistakes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The next morning Hiei came down groaning in pain.

"**Hey there Hiei! how's it going?**" Asked Kuwabara rather loudly, as he slapped him on the back.

"Kuwabara, if ever I wanted to kill someone more, this would be the time." Snarled Hiei. Hiei dragged his feet over to the table; he sat down in one of the wooden chairs and clutched his head in agony.

"Where is everyone?" asked Hiei, in a low voice.

"Oh, well Kurama and the girls went to the tree lot to buy a Christmas tree."

Meanwhile, at the tree lot, Keiko, Boton, Yukina and Kurama were standing by the car, while Shizuru was giving the tree salesman a serious tongue lashing.

"If you think anyone is going to buy one of these sad excuses for trees at these prices, you're out of your ever loving mind!"

Shouted Shizuru.

"Hey Kurama, what's your mother up to this year?"

Asked Boton.

"Oh well she's spending the holidays with my Grandparents." Said Kurama with a smile, happy for conversation.

"I hope that Shizuru hurries up and gets a tree, assuming of course that she doesn't get us thrown out again." Said Keiko as she watched Shizuru yell at the poor salesman.

"Yeah no kidding, after this there's only one other place other than this that hasn't." Said Kurama.

Just then Shizuru came up to the car in a huff.

"What's wrong Shizuru, where's the tree." Asked Keiko.

"Well…" replied Shizuru, "We can do way better than this place anyway." Said Shizuru with a guilty smile.

"Oh Shizuru, what have you done?" Demanded Boton, with both hands on her hips.

"Nothing I swear, if we leave now they won't call the cops." She said in as she hurried to get in the car.

Meanwhile, at the house, Yusuke and Kuwabara were setting up the Christmas lights outside and Hiei was sitting on the front porch as if he was just waiting for them to screw up some how.

"Okay Urameshi, just bring those lights over here and I'll hook'em up." Said Kuwabara. "Alright, here they come Kuwabara." Said Yusuke walking up the latter.

"I'm so glad we decided to do this while Yukina's gone, she doesn't like me messing with electronics." Said Kuwabara.

"I don't blame her, you're an idiot." Called Hiei, from the porch. "Quiet runt." Yelled Kuwabara.

Meanwhile, at the only tree lot left that they hadn't been kicked out of,

"This time let's let Kurama handle everything." Suggested Yukina.

"That's an excellent idea Yukina, all in favor say aye." Everyone raised their hand and said aye. "You don't mind, do you Shizuru?" asked Boton looking over her shoulder,

"Well I …." Said Shizuru just before being interrupted "Great!"

They picked out the tree, and were soon on their way home to decorate it, when they got there they saw Kuwabara and Yusuke still hard at work putting up their lights.

"Kazuma! What are you doing up there, you'll hurt yourself!" exclaimed Yukina,

"She's right Yusuke. what are you thinking, you've never done this before." Cried Keiko. "Will you relax? Nothing's going to happen."

"Well Okay, if you say so." Keiko was just about to go in, when she heard a scream, and a crash. She and Hiei looked up to see Kuwabara's butt had crashed through the roof of the porch.

"What I wouldn't give for something sharp and pointy!" Cried Hiei in desperation.

That night as they were setting up the tree, Boton was trying to control her urge to ask Hiei what he meant the other night, when he said he liked her and if he really meant it. "Oh well" thought Boton. "He's probably forgotten all about it." She made a quick glance at him; he was sitting in his usual spot, cleaning his Katana.

"Alright Kuwabara, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Asked Kurama as he handed him the lights for the tree.

"Of course I do, what do you take me for?" he said. Hiei got a strange look on his face, like he was tempted to say something.

"Please don't Hiei" Urged Yukina. Hiei remained silent.

"Alright everyone, ready to turn on the lights?" asked Kuwabara.

"YAY" they all cheered. All except Hiei that is.

"Okay on the count of three, ONE, TWO, THREE…!" Kuwabara plugged the tree in. Instead of lighting up the tree, Kuwabara was jolted with electricity; he then fell to the ground.

"Oh can't you do anything right, you moron?"

Hiei complained, walking over him towards the tree.

He twisted a little light bulb and soon everything was in working order.

"Okay that should do it!" said Hiei.

"Hiei, how did you know how to do that?" Asked Kurama suspiciously.

"Well when you're trapped in a world full of humans you can't kill, you learn a few things."

Later as everyone else was going upstairs to get ready for bed, Boton decided that she had to discuss what happened the day before or else she'd go mad.

"Hiei." She called as he was just about to head up the stairs.

"Yeah, what do you want?" He asked with a can't be bothered look on his face.

"I was just wondering…that is, I"

"You wanted to know what I meant when I said I liked you, right?" he asked

"Oh, I forgot you could tell what I was thinking. But yes if you don't mind?"

She looked up at him, almost afraid of what he was going to say next.

"Let me put it to you this way, does anyone in that condition really say or do what they mean?" He said before turning around and walking up the stairs. Poor Boton was heart broken. She had actually convinced herself she might actually be in love with him.

After she headed upstairs Kurama appeared from the other side of the kitchen door.

He was turning off the lights, and had heard everything. He felt so bad for Boton; he didn't have to read minds to know how she was feeling. Besides, liked her but didn't know how to tell her because he didn't want to lose her as a friend if things didn't work out.

The next morning, when Boton came down for breakfast, she heard a noise coming from the kitchen. It was kuwabara. He was yelling at the stove and spraying it with the fire extinguisher. Yukina was standing near the front door with her hands over her mouth.

"Is everything all right?" asked Boton, rushing down to see what was going on.

"Kazuma was fixing breakfast and accidentally started a fire." Said Yukina in an uneasy voice.

"Don't worry, everything is under control, I think." Reassured Kuwabara coming from the Kitchen with the fire extinguisher still in hand, and his cloths all covered in soot.

"Are you alright?" asked Boton as she and Yukina slowly walked towards him.

"Hey, it'll take more than a few small flames to hurt me, right babe?"

Hiei had heard kuwabara call his sister "Babe" just as he was coming down stairs. And it made his teeth grind. But what could he do? He couldn't tell Yukina that he was her brother. And because of that why would she listen to him?

"Don't tell me, let me guess! Hmmm" said Hiei as he looked at Kuwabara head to toe. "Kuwabara was trying to impress Yukina by being helpful and ended up making a complete fool of himself. Am I right?"

"I don't know why you're always putting Kazuma down; he's really a nice guy. I think you'd like him if you just gave him a chance." Said Yukina standing face to face with Hiei. Then she turned and walked over to Kuwabara, taking him by the hand. "Why don't we go pick something up for breakfast this morning?" She asked, smiling up at him.

Walking away Kuwabara turned his head and stuck his tongue out at Hiei. Hiei was absolutely speechless. Not because of Kuwabara's most recent show of immaturity, but because Yukina had never stood up to him that way before. Hiei quickly snapped out of it as soon as he heard someone coming downstairs.

"Morning Hiei Morning Boton" said Yusuke as he, Keiko and Kurama came downstairs.

"AAAAhhhhhh! Wha-wha-what the heck happened to my kitchen!?"

"Oh, well I can explain Yusuke; you see there was a tiny little itsy bitsy fire. No one was hurt though." Said Boton, trying not to make Yusuke any angrier.

"Not yet they're not! Just wait till my mom sees this mess! It wasn't you was it Boton?"

Boton shook her head intensely. "Oh no, no, no. Why would I do such a thing?"

"Yusuke try to be nice, it's Christmas and I'm sure it was an accident." Said Keiko coming from the kitchen with Pu in her arms.

"Well, I guess you're right, that's why I'll forgive whoever did this." Yusuke said quite decidedly.

"Oh Yusuke. I'm so proud of you!" said Keiko full of pride and admiration for Yusuke.

"How are you Boton?" asked Kurama from behind. Boton jumped slightly.

"Oh, you scared me." She said before replying. "I'm fine, thank you. How are you?"

"I'm fine, are you sure you're alright?"

Boton looked at Kurama as if he were a stranger. "Of course I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be?" she asked.

"Uh… no reason." He said trying to cover his tracks so that she wouldn't find out that he had accidentally overheard her conversation with Hiei. "I was just being considerate" said Kurama before walking away.

"Why couldn't I have fallen for a guy like him?" thought Boton to herself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked it, I worked very hard on it. There are a couple of things in here that might not make sence like for instance when Kuwabara got electric shock. I don't have a clue about electric shock or how electricity works, I do however know how it feels, thats something I'm not about to forget. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it please review and tell me what you think.


	3. A Christmas romance

I'm really sorry I couldn't update for a while I was trying to get over my writers block. Any way's you all know I don't own this show or any of the characters right, good.

WARNING: Hiei does get out of Character a lot, but at this magical time of year, wouldn't anyone get a little out of character?

----------------------------------------------------------

Later that day, after everything was cleaned up and sorted out between Yusuke and Kuwabara, everyone decided to spend Christmas Eve singing Christmas Carols, and (you guessed it) drinking eggnog.

"Hey Hiei, why is it that you get drunk on eggnog?" asked Shizuru.

"I'm not quite sure. All I know is that it happens to every member of my family." said Hiei who was drinking Cocoa.

"Now that's what I call a happy family at Christmas." sighed Yusuke's mother as she relaxed into the big chair near the fire place.

"Hey Yusuke! Don't forget to let the cat out." yelled Yusuke's mother.

"We don't have a cat!" yelled Yusuke replying to his mother's request.

"Are you arguing with your mother on Christmas Eve?" asked Keiko in surprise.

"But we really don't have a cat, I swear we don't!" exclaimed Yusuke.

"Of coarse you don't have a cat, Urameshi. You don't have enough class." boasted Kuwabara.

"Well if we don't have a cat I'd like to know who I've been feeding all this time." Yusuke's mother pondered.

"I don't know!" he said insistently.

"Well you'd better find out." ordered Yusuke's mother. "Meanwhile I think I'll head off to bed. Good night everyone." she said as she kissed Yusuke on the head and passed by him.

"MOM! What do you think you're doing kissing me in front of everyone like that?" Yusuke protested.

"Oh shut up you brat." she called as she headed up the stairs.

"Well, I think your mom has the right idea, I think I'll go to bed too," yawned Keiko.

Everyone else agreed.

"How can you all be that way?" asked Kuwabara in shock.

"How can we be what way, Kazuma?"asked Yukina.

"Duh, it's Christmas Eve!"

Everyone just stared blankly.

"How can you sleep knowing that tomorrow's Christmas? Come on Yusuke you said you still believed in Santa, so you gotta be excited," said Kuwabara turning to Yusuke, who by this time was pretty embarrassed.

"Oh Yusuke that's so sweet!" said Boton in adoration.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of Yusuke, I believe in Santa. Even Hiei believes in Santa.

Don't you Hiei?" Kurama said as he lightly jabbed Hiei.

"Well I have caught a glimpse once or twice," he said admittedly.

"You have, and you never told me? Why did you never tell me?" exclaimed Kuwabara grabbing on to Hiei's shoulders.

"You have precisely five seconds to let me go! Five, four, three… Santa's watching, don't make me hurt you… two." Before Hiei could reach one, Kuwabara released him.

"Well, what are you all waiting for, move, move, move, time's running fast! And by the way, Hiei, I wasn't afraid of you, I just don't want to get coal in my stocking," he said before running up the stairs so he could start the long sleepless night of joy and anticipation.

Later that night,

"Hiei?" whispered a voice trying to wake him. Hiei!" whispered the voice again, only a little louder this time.

"Go away Kuwabara, I'm telling the truth, I don't have any pictures of Santa. Now go back to bed!" said Hiei, trying not to lose his temper.

"It's not Kuwabara, it's me, Kurama." he whispered a bit annoyed.

Hiei sat up, and rubbed his tired eyes.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

"Shhhh! I wanted to ask you something,"whispered Kurama.

"Can't it wait till tomorrow?" sighed Hiei.

"No, this is important!" implored Kurama.

"…Fine, what is it? you know that red headed idiot is gonna wake us up at the crack of dawn."

"Yes, I know but this can't wait. do you have feelings for Boton?"

"What? Kurama I think you need some sleep, well, good-night buddy." He said with a yawn turning out the light.

"Hiei I'm serious, do you have feelings for Boton?" he asked again, this time a bit louder.

"Okay, okay! I guess I do have a few touchy feely, mushy, feelings for her, but I can't help it." He said as if admitting to a crime.

"Yes you can Hiei, you can tell her how you truly feel," he said

"NO, I can't!" he instated.

"Why not Hiei?" asked Kurama, in a confused tone.

"Because, I know how _you_ feel about her, and I can't do that to you, you're my best friend Kurama." Confessed Hiei, guiltily.

"But, Hiei I want you to be together with Boton, you two would be so happy." He said with a smile on his face. "besides she doesn't love me."

He said as his smile turned to a somber frown.

"I'm sorry Kurama" said Hiei feeling even worse than before.

"That's alright just promise me you'll tell her soon. Here, I have something for you to give to her tomorrow." He said handing him a small package.

"You'd do this for me? but I don't deserve this, I don't even deserve such a good friend." Said Hiei who was touched be Kurama's sweet sentiment that he could hardly speak.

"Sure you do, everyone deserves at least one good friend in this world." He said holding back his tears.

He was happy to make his childhood friend so happy, but he still couldn't help but feel a little sad too, after all he was giving up someone he loved so that someone else he loved could be happy.

"Good-night Hiei, don't let the bed bugs bite." said Kurama as he got up to leave the room.

"Not to worry, I sent them all to Kuwabara's room." he replied to lighten the mood.

They both smiled at that thought but for slightly different reasons. "Hey Kurama, thanks for all you've done, no one could ask for a better Christmas present." said Hiei with sincerity.

The next morning Kuwabara did in fact wake up at the crack of dawn, and ran through the house in and out of every room, waking every one up.

"Wake up, it's Christmas!" He called all through the house. Everyone was up and exchanging gifts to one another Yusuke gave Keiko a new purse, and Keiko gave Yusuke a watch, so he'd make it to class on time.

"Oh I'm gonna deck _his_ halls for sure." Hiei said stomping down the stairs. "Kuwabara I'm gonna…." He stopped just as Kuwabara turned to give him a present. "For me? But why? I've been so mean to you." He said in amazement.

"Awe, don't worry Hiei. 'Tis the season after all." He said as he walked over to give Yukina a present, he gave her a white silver charm bracelet which she just adored and she gave him a bike helmet.

"Well, I don't ride a bike, but I love it anyway." said Kuwabara who was very pleased with his gift.

"Hiei told me about you and your being prone to head trauma. said Yukina sweetly

Meanwhile Hiei was contemplating whether or not to open his present. He put the present on the floor and took out his sword and gently cut the ribbon, he emediently jumped backwards, (probably expecting an explosion of some kind) he slowly began to unwrap the rest of the present, to Hiei's surprise it was a leather sword sheath, and not just any sword sheath, it was the same sword sheath that he was looking at down-town. Just then he felt someone tapping at his shoulder, he turned to see that it was Boton who had wanted his attention.

"Yeah? what is it Boton?" asked Hiei a little happy to see her.

"Well, I just wanted to give you something," just as she held out the present, Hiei got a strange look on his face, as if he had just remembered something important, he quickly ran back to his room, and at his usually high speed. When he returned (A split second later.) he handed Boton her gift.

"Here, this is for you."

Boton took her present and handed him his present, Kurama watched from the opposite side of the room, Boton's eye's lit up immediately as she saw that her gift was a beautiful golden locket and when she opened it up there was a picture of Hiei inside.

"Oh, Hiei it's beautiful, I especially love the picture inside." she exclaimed with joy, as she hugged him tightly. "Open your present; I'm dying to see if you like it."

He unwrapped the gift, it was a black and blue knitted sweater.

"Try it on Hiei, I made it myself. Oh, and read the card too." she said in excitement.

Hiei put the sweater on, it was a little big but nicely made. He decided to read the card, and what he read just then made him feel as if he was going to cry, the next thing he knew he was hugging Boton and telling her how he felt.

"Boton I'm sorry for being such a jerk, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings like that, and I really do like you." He said full of the Christmas spirit.

"Alright now who wants to sing Christmas carols." shouted Shizuru.

They all agreed and gathered around the piano, just before they started singing Keiko noticed that Hiei and Boton were standing underneath the mistletoe.

"Humph, they'll never do it. Hiei's too…" just before Kuwabara could finish his sentence Hiei Kissed Boton. at seeing that, Kuwabara's eyes became wider and his jaw dropped to the floor, as did everyone else's, that is all except Kurama who was sitting at the piano, smiling.

"That reminds me Kurama." said Shizuru "this is for you." She gave him a brightly colored vase that she had made in pottery class.

"I hope you like it, I made it myself." She said just before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Then Kurama smiled and said, "Maybe this won't be such a lonely Christmas after all."

Then everyone began to sing silent night and lived happily ever after…..

"Oh wait, wait you can't just end it like that, at least let me plug in the tree." Said Kuwabara.

"NO!!!" everyone shouted in horror. Just then all the electricity went out, so they lit candles.

"Oh well, it'll be daylight in a couple of hours." Said Hiei. they all looked at him in shock, they had expected something a bit more threatening instead he just said,

"What are you all looking at me for, I'm on vacation.

This time for sure,

The End!

And a Merry Christmas

From me and the Yu-yu Hakusho gang.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's the final chapter of my story and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me if you liked the way I ended it.


End file.
